Dreams of Paradise
by shortstackxx
Summary: A collection of GMW one-shots inspired by quotes from literature. 95% Lucaya. I know I haven't published much but I'm working on it as of Dec 2017 so keep an eye out!


This is going to be a set of GMW one shots (mostly Lucaya) based on quotes in classic literature, and the occasional modern quote, and maybe even a movie quote once or twice.

This is actually my first Lucaya fanfic that's on the internet. It's the only one so far that satisfies me enough to let people see it! So I'm a bit nervous...but I hope you like it :)

Please don't hold back ANY thoughts you have on this - a bad feeling you get about a certain sentence, something that needs a tweak in tone, an instance when I use a certain word too often, etc. I'm not a very experienced writer so I'll take all the feedback I can get :)

* * *

Title: Mind your manners  
Pairing and/or characters: Lucaya, Vanessa, Pappy Joe, Papa Friar (mentioned)  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters. Neither do I own the quote below which has served as my prompt.

"Alright then, I'll go to hell."

\- The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Mark Twain

* * *

The blonde woman flitted around the room, not holding any conversation for too long. She held her fan in her hand, sometimes fanning herself boredly as if she would rather be anywhere else. Lucas knew it was wrong to think such things, but he couldn't help but notice the way her bodice and gown flattered her figure. Her hair was loose, which many would frown upon, but the woman did not seem to care. The loose hair quite suited her.

Vanessa attached herself to his arm and batted her eyes at his grandfather.

"Good evening, Mr. Frair! It is so wonderful to see you again," she greeted sweetly, shaking his hand. Pappy Joe nodded.

"Same to you, Miss Strawbridge. You look quite lovely tonight," Pappy Joe replied, forcing a smile.

Lucas could always tell when Pappy Joe wasn't being genuine, because his smile didn't reach his eyes. People had always said that Pappy Joe's smiles were always warm and welcoming, but Lucas knew better. When his grandfather's affection for someone was unfeigned, his eyes widened with joy so that the light reflected on his dark irises. Lucas knew that Pappy Joe didn't like Vanessa all that much, but his father had told him countless times that this marriage would save their family. Lucas didn't fall for this lie so easily; he knew that this was merely yet another one of his father's schemes to dishonestly acquire money for his own desires. However, he still loved his father. So, if his father required him to court Vanessa Strawbridge, court Vanessa Strawbridge he would.

The young man felt his eyes wander the room of their own accord, probably searching for that beautiful blonde woman. Lucas hoped that his grandfather would notice how absent he was and keep Vanessa occupied. Lucas found the back of her head in the bustling room and was immediately hypnotised. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through her flowing, free hair. He imagined it was what she was like – flowing and free. Not living by anyone's rules or standards. The complete opposite of himself.

In less than an hour, Lucas had created a mirage out of the face of a stunning woman. Though they had never met before, he had convinced himself that she was his perfect match. He would much rather be speaking with her than Vanessa. That rather scared him. It was no good, standing around moping and pining. He loved Vanessa, he truly did, he just wasn't sure he was in love with her.

"-I shall see you shortly, Mr. Friar," Vanessa was saying. She detached herself from him and swept off to speak with a pretty brunette girl. Lucas nodded and once again was drawn to the blonde woman.

"Lucas," Pappy Joe called, "Won't you focus for a moment?"

"Yes, sir?" Lucas replied dazedly, his glazed eyes returning to his grandfather. Pappy Joe smiled his affectionate smile, but Lucas noticed that his eyes weren't shining.

"The way that you're deceiving Miss Strawbridge is quite indecent," he told his grandson in a scolding manner. Lucas feigned confusion.

"Whatever do you mean, grandfather?" he asked. He knew that he couldn't fool his grandfather – the man had more part in raising him than his own father did.

"You know precisely what I mean, grandson. If you are willing to hear it, I should quite like to offer you some advice."

"Please, do go on," Lucas urged. His grandfather paused for a moment, thinking of how to phrase what he was about to say.

"My intention is not to mislead you, or to cause a row between you and your father. But it is my opinion that you should only seek to court a lady of your own will. It is only right for a gentleman to marry for love and respect of a woman. It is good and well to love and respect your father, however, that should not be to any consequence in the matter of who you choose to court. It would do you well to think hard before you make any decisions," Pappy Joe told Lucas solemnly.

Lucas was quite surprised at his boldness. There were not many men who would speak so honestly and freely about another man's life. Lucas knew that his grandfather was right – it certainly wasn't right to mislead Vanessa just as he was doing.

"Perhaps you're right, grandfather. I will think over your advice. Thank you."

The sunset was glowing with vivid orange hues. The wheat fields of Lucas' family farm caught the light beautifully. It was times like these when Lucas wished he was an artist rather than a scholar. He wished that he could capture the startling moments of beauty and peace that were so rare.

"What a lovely view," someone commented. Her voice was low and calm, and it reminded Lucas of a day when the ocean was gentle, and the gulls silent.

"Indeed," he replied simply. He didn't bother looking over to see who had joined him. It was silent for a moment, and Lucas thought that maybe the woman had returned to the party.

"I'm afraid the sunset is incomparable to your astounding skill in conversation," she remarked drily. He was wrong, she sounded more like a cloudy day when the gulls were crying out and dark clouds peppered the sky. She sounded like the irregular beating of the waves before a storm. Perhaps Lucas was mistaken. That couldn't be…sarcasm?

"It is unbecoming of a lady to make sarcastic remarks," he recited automatically. His aunt had said it enough times to his cousins in the past. The woman next to him just chuckled quietly. It wasn't a lady's delicate giggle; it was genuine amusement complete with a nearly inaudible snort.

"And it is unbecoming of a man to point out a woman's flaws," she shot back easily. Lucas was a bit shocked. Never before had he met a woman who bantered so easily with a complete stranger. They were all too mindful of their manners for that sort of thing.

"Twist in your tongue, Mr. Friar?" she taunted. Lucas didn't know wether to be disgruntled or amused. So he went with the latter, and smiled.

"I'm afraid I have grown slow in my banter; it's been far too long since I last engaged in an interaction of this sort," he replied apologetically.

"I am finding it difficult to believe that you ever engaged in banter at all. That isn't what I would expect from Mr. Perfect himself," the woman mocked. It wasn't hateful, but playful mockery. Few could say such words with such flawless execution. Not rude enough to be considered improper, yet not formal enough to sound polite.

Lucas finally let his curiosity get the better of him. He turned to face her.

He felt the sudden urge to yell – with an emotion undecipherable to him.

"Please, Mr. Frair, I'm beginning to feel unnerved by your silence," the blonde woman from the party only half joked.

Lucas just stared. She was even more beautiful up close. Her loose blonde hair framed her angular face, the orange rays of light dancing on her features. Her delicate lips that had given birth to such snarky words were curled into a reluctant smile, the ends of her mouth quirking upward just the tiniest bit. Her skin looked so clean and soft, like something Lucas would be afraid to touch for fear of leaving a mark. Her eyes were warm but guarded. Amusement was written all over her features. Her eyebrows were poised upward in a perfect show of expectant confusion.

She wasn't perfect. He could see blotches and pimples around her hairline, and her lips were chapped as if she simply could not be arsed in caring for them. Lucas could spot tangles in her wild hair, and slight bags under her stunning blue eyes. But that was perfect for Lucas. Imperfection was beauty. _Embracing_ one'simperfection was beauty.

She was everything he thought she would be.

"It is truly indecent for a man to stare at a woman for such an ungodly amount of time. Please, avert your eyes before they burn holes into my face."

Lucas kicked himself in his mind. He had been staring – she was right. Once again, he hadn't expected her to be so straightforward. Or so impolite. Of course, it was just his luck that the most beautiful woman he had ever seen had a sharp mind and a sharper tongue.

"My apologies, miss…" he trailed off, hoping to be given her name.

"Maya Hart," she told him, extending her hand. He shook it, noting the way her hands were calloused in certain places, and unbelievably soft in others.

"Lucas Friar."

"I'm quite sure I already knew what your name was. I am at a party held at your home, after all."

 _Smartass._

They had been talking for hours. The stars were now glittering on the dull sky that had been so colourful not long ago. Lucas felt a kind of camaraderie with Maya that he had never experienced before. He was more relaxed and comfortable now than he had been in an age. Conversation with Maya came more naturally than it ever had with Vanessa.

"I did not expect you, a farmer boy, to be so pretty."

"Pretty? Is your mission to destroy my masculine pride, Miss Hart?"

"I apologise if I have wounded your male ego. What adjectives would you rather I use?" she smirked, obviously not taking him very seriously at all.

"Handsome, good-looking, attractive…" Lucas mimed counting them out on his fingers.

"I much prefer pretty. Or perhaps 'cute' would be better suited to this situation? Yes, cute suits you, I think," Maya countered with a falsely sweet grin.

Lucas suddenly found himself craving to know Maya beyond her razor sharp wit and her boundless beauty. He found himself desperately wondering what secrets she was hiding. He wanted to know her like he had never known anyone before. He could see past her eyes into her soul, but he could not yet understand the foreign language scrawled onto her spirit.

He leaned closer to her, making sure to lean down a little to better match her short stature.

"What can I do to convince you otherwise, _Maya_?"

Lucas could feel her breath against his lips. Her eyelashes brushed against his cheeks with every blink of her eyes. Their noses were almost touching, their foreheads already pressed together.

It was impossible to deny the attraction. From the moment their eyes had met, neither could ignore the magnetic pull. The pull that was threatening to send their lips crashing together.

"Lucas," Maya breathed, the casualty with which she said his name making his heart skip a beat, "You will surely go to hell for behaving in this manner whilst courting another."

Lucas couldn't help himself. He laughed at her bluntness, and fell a little bit in love. It was insane – they had never met before, and yet he felt like they had been together for years. With her, he didn't have to pretend, because everything he said and did was real. She was everything he wanted, snark and all. And whilst he was slowly but surely falling in love, here she was, thinking of Vanessa.

"Alright," he breathed, inching just a little closer, "then I'll go to hell."

And he kissed her.

(Pappy Joe watched from the window, his eyes glimmering happily as he smiled at his grandson and his newfound love.)


End file.
